Ron Becomes Ronda
by Twice DeFun
Summary: Ron felt heavy between his legs. He decided to remove the extra weight. Please R/R


  
Hello! Welcome to the story... this is really messed up. But, if you must you can read it :) ! Um.. Ron and Heromine are really messed up. So are we. Ron and Heromine might be high right now. When we wrote this story we might of been high also. Disclaimer: We don't own the charactors or AOL... or anything else that might have a copyright.  
  
Ron and Heromine some how found some computers and are talking to eachother on AIM.  
  
Here is their conversation:  
  
Hermie4Ever: Hi!  
RonTheRedHead: Hullo  
Hermie4Ever: do you have wet dreams?  
RonTheRedHead: i might tonight ;-);-)  
Hermie4Ever: uh huh  
Hermie4Ever: they aren't perfectly normal  
Hermie4Ever: they show that you need you P*NIS CUT OFF!  
RonTheRedHead: ok i will  
RonTheRedHead: what about the testys  
Hermie4Ever: shove them up... and make them ovaries  
Hermie4Ever: then get a uterus  
Hermie4Ever: and fallopian tubes  
Hermie4Ever: and anything else  
Hermie4Ever: and you will be on your way to become a woman  
Hermie4Ever: that is what happened to Harry  
RonTheRedHead: o good  
RonTheRedHead: i will go get a knife  
Hermie4Ever: good girl!  
RonTheRedHead: i am starting to cut  
RonTheRedHead: ooch  
Hermie4Ever: thats it =-O  
Hermie4Ever: is it bloody?  
RonTheRedHead: urg the pain  
RonTheRedHead: all most off  
RonTheRedHead: off  
Hermie4Ever: excellent 8-)  
Hermie4Ever: okay  
Hermie4Ever: with my magical powers that I am able to use over the Internet...  
Hermie4Ever: I will turn everything into female parts  
RonTheRedHead: i got to get a tampon for the bleeding  
RonTheRedHead: like what?  
Hermie4Ever: *womanuspartusandnowusyouuswillusgetusyourusperioduseveryusmonthus*  
Hermie4Ever: noo... you're new at it, I would think you would know that by now!  
Hermie4Ever: get a pad  
RonTheRedHead: ok  
Hermie4Ever: :-)  
RonTheRedHead: what should i do about my boobs  
Hermie4Ever: ooo  
Hermie4Ever: go get a bra  
RonTheRedHead: ok  
Hermie4Ever: I think you are a 34 AAA?  
Hermie4Ever: naw  
Hermie4Ever: 34 A...  
RonTheRedHead: but what if I'm bigger  
RonTheRedHead: like a double z  
Hermie4Ever: nope  
Hermie4Ever: don't you wish  
Hermie4Ever: you will get there eventually  
RonTheRedHead: ok  
Hermie4Ever: so...  
Hermie4Ever: now that you are a female...  
Hermie4Ever: you can do any of your friends that are boy  
Hermie4Ever: who do you want to do first?  
RonTheRedHead: o  
RonTheRedHead: umm  
RonTheRedHead: lets flash Dean  
RonTheRedHead: then go out with Draco.  
Hermie4Ever: really?  
Hermie4Ever: you have such bad taste  
RonTheRedHead: ya baby  
Hermie4Ever: how about...Crabbe... or maybe Goyle  
RonTheRedHead: ok  
RonTheRedHead: but what should i do a bout my hair its to sort  
Hermie4Ever: okay  
Hermie4Ever: with this spell  
Hermie4Ever: I will make your hair longer   
Hermie4Ever: Pelatitas!  
Hermie4Ever: but with spell ALL OF YOUR HAIR WILL BE LONGER  
RonTheRedHead: omg it worked!  
Hermie4Ever: you gotta shave  
Hermie4Ever: EVERYTHING  
Hermie4Ever: EVERYWHERE  
RonTheRedHead: even my crouch  
RonTheRedHead: and legs  
Hermie4Ever: well  
Hermie4Ever: yes  
RonTheRedHead: chest and face  
Hermie4Ever: Yes everything, everywhere! *evil grin*  
Hermie4Ever: oh, no need for the chest and face.  
RonTheRedHead: ok  
RonTheRedHead: it will take a while  
Hermie4Ever: you aren't growing mustache are you?  
RonTheRedHead: nope  
Hermie4Ever: good  
Hermie4Ever: do you have any male hormones left in you?  
RonTheRedHead: i don't want any femail sex orgs  
RonTheRedHead: uh  
Hermie4Ever: femail?  
Hermie4Ever: what u talkin bout girl?  
RonTheRedHead: like overys, uterus, vigian   
Hermie4Ever: you don't want them?  
RonTheRedHead: why not  
Hermie4Ever: I'm sorry, the spell isn't reversible   
RonTheRedHead: by the way how do i go pee  
Hermie4Ever: you sit down of course!  
Hermie4Ever: or  
Hermie4Ever: if you are out in the Forbidden Forrest  
Hermie4Ever: you SQUAT!  
RonTheRedHead: ok  
Hermie4Ever: you can ask Harry these things  
RonTheRedHead: ok  
Hermie4Ever: he has gone through the same thing as you  
RonTheRedHead: but i will i be able to reproduce  
RonTheRedHead: i need to know  
RonTheRedHead: can't you see i need your help one woman to another  
Hermie4Ever: yeah  
Hermie4Ever: I see  
RonTheRedHead: will i be able to reproduce  
RonTheRedHead: ?  
Hermie4Ever: of course!  
RonTheRedHead: how?  
Hermie4Ever: through other men  
RonTheRedHead: like Harry?  
Hermie4Ever: he's not a man  
Hermie4Ever: you know that  
RonTheRedHead: ok  
RonTheRedHead: tell me how to put on makeup  
Hermie4Ever: you're too young for that  
RonTheRedHead: ok  
Hermie4Ever: okay  
Hermie4Ever: well you should be going to bed now, dear  
Hermie4Ever: okay then...  
RonTheRedHead: no!   
Hermie4Ever: yes!  
RonTheRedHead: Fine...Bye...  
Hermie4Ever: Bye!  
RonTheReadHead signed off at 11:21:34 PM  
Hermie4Ever signed off at 11:21:53 PM  
  
****  
Wasn't that bad? Please Review. Flames are being accepted (I think that is all we are going to be getting!!) 


End file.
